Earrings have been worn for ornamentation since early times, and one popular means for attaching earrings has involved the piercing the earlobes to accommodate the earrings. In modern times, the most usual practice for forming the aperture has been to force a needle or the like through the earlobe, with a local anesthetic being used to reduce the pain accompanying the procedure. The aperture, being a wound in the earlobe, will in due course heal provided no infection occurs. It is also common to leave an object in the aperture during the healing process, so that the wound does not heal over and thereby close the aperture. Thus, it is conventional to position an earring in the aperture as soon as the lobe has been pierced, although in some cases wires or pieces of thread have been left in the aperture to prevent the aperture from closing during the healing of the wound. None of these prior art techniques have been effective in reducing the pain of the operation or avoiding the frequent infection which has accompanied the earlobe-piercing procedure.
Thus, there presently exists a need for apparatus which will conveniently and effectively deliver medicament to the aperture in an earlobe during the healing period following a piercing operation.